elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trainer
So is "Appraisal" the old name of "Sense Quality" or something? I've never heard of that skill, I don't have it, and I've been to every trainer without seeing it unless there's a trainer I don't know about.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Jatopian (talk • ) 07:05, 6 May 2009 You could try wishing for appraisal- oh wait, you can't, because with wishing parser is broke and no one's willing to admit it.--Lord Remiel 00:01, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I am no expert at parsing, but parsing should be completely deterministic; if you give a parser the same input twice, you should always get the exact same result. This is not the case with Elona's wish parser where you can do something like wishing for 'skillcasting' and get something different. That means Noa must have deliberately included randomness and excludes exact matches, so I believe that it's a feature and not a bug, no matter how annoying it may be. -- Qazmlpok 00:07, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Save for that fact that some things always work properly while other's doesn't. The reason the parser doesn't give the same thing everytime is because bad information is inputted. And as a result, it refers to the first keyword. So, SkillCasting won't give me casting because the parser doesn't know casting. So, it'll generate something else random because it has no idea what casting is. That however, does not mean it's intentional; there's still parser problems because it doesn't recognize casting and won't. No randomness is included in the stuff recognized, except the individual stats of that item.--Lord Remiel 01:13, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Except it is random. I've seen "skillcasting" give both control magic and casting. The -ing skills seem to be the worst, cooking is another that I've had trouble raising in wizard mode. The parser seems to be taking only part of the inputed wish, e.g. "skill" and then the last 3 characters and using that to get a list of skills that it could match and then picking one at random. That is not how parsing works; it is much simpler to get an exact match than an approximate match and yet that is not what is happening. The only reasonable explanation is that Noa intentionally did this. -- Qazmlpok 01:25, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'll just quote you with the "I am no expert at parsing." Something is not intentional just because it doesn't work or works weirdly. Anyway, I'll respect Kasarn's wishes and close this out. --Lord Remiel 20:59, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :If you wish to discuss the wish parser, then please do it at Talk:Wishing. Feel free to copy the discussion over there. -- Kasarn 01:28, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Various attempts to wish for it fail, in and out of wizard mode, although that's no guarantee it doesn't exist. -Jatopian 19:17, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Given the similar meanings of the names and that the skills are taught in the same locations, it is almost certainly the same skill. Elona 1.08, the oldest I could find a working link for, still calls it 'Sense Quality' so I can't say for sure. -- Qazmlpok 00:04, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Where can Shield be learned? And how do we know where these proficiencies are learned, when all characters start with them? -Jatopian 22:09, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Capturing trainers Worth mentioning, when you capture trainers, they lose their resistances, regardless of whether you use monster balls or domination. I didn't notice my trainer use any special actions (except for shield bash), properly equipped ranged weapon or spells, so only their skills are remarkable. I mean a same level titan has about 3 times more HP and pretty much the same skills so you'd think a trainer would compensate for it with resistances? No. --Enlait 12:00, February 1, 2010 (UTC)